memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Warship
In starship classification, a warship or war vessel was a generic term for any armed starship designed for combat. These vessels included battleships, battle cruisers, various sized cruisers, escorts, and destroyers. History Captain Jonathan Archer once said that he didn't want to be in command of a warship in response to Captain Jefferies' desire to install powerful weapons on . ( ) Starfleet typically avoids using the warship classification, instead applying euphemisms such as "escort" and "tactical cruiser" for the and , respectively. Despite this custom, chief petty officer Dorian Collins referred to the as a "state of the art warship." ( ) Kasidy Yates once asked chief petty officer Miles O'Brien if her presence onboard the bothered him, noting "I'm a civilian. Isn't it awkward having me aboard a warship?" ( ) The Klingons and Jem'Hadar almost exclusively employ warships, which is a reflection of their warrior culture. However, the ''Negh'Var'' warship, D7 class, Jem'Hadar fighter and Jem'Hadar battle cruiser have been specifically referred to as warships by Starfleet. ( ; ; ) The Douwd who assumed the form of Kevin Uxbridge created a warship in order to drive the away from Delta Rana IV. ( ) After pirating the main computer processor of the , Tau commented to Captain Janeway that "I could sell it to you, but I could hardly let it go for anything less than a warship." ( ) The was part of [[The Voyager Encounter|The ''Voyager Encounter]]'' holographic simulation in the Kyrian Museum of Heritage. ( ) Warships by race * Andorian warship * Annari warship ** Annari warship (type 1) ** Annari warship (type 2) * Bajoran warship (different quantum reality) * Banean warship * Breen warship * Cardassian warship ** ** * Delta Rana warship * Devore warship * Federation warships ** (Ferengi designation) ** ** (Alternate timeline) ** * Ferengi warship * Gorn warship * Husnock warship * Ilari warship * Jem'Hadar warships ** Jem'Hadar fighter ** Jem'Hadar battle cruiser * Kaelon warship * Kazon warship ** Kazon raider ** * Klingon warships ** D5 class ** D7 class ** ** Klingon Bird-of-Prey ** ''Negh'Var'' warship ** Raptor class ** Vorok's battle cruiser * Kraylor warship * Krenim warship * Lokirrim warship * Lysian warship * Mazarite warship * Nihydron warship * Romulan warships ** ** D7 class ** Romulan Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) ** Romulan Bird-of-Prey (23rd century) ** Valdore type * Reman ** Scimitar * Talarian warship * Tellarite warship * Tzenkethi warship * Vidiian warship * Xindi-Reptilian warship * Zalkonian warship Appendices Background information Ronald D. Moore commented: "This also is a legacy of Gene's. He felt very strongly that the Federation would not build warships ''per se, but rather a fleet of scientific exploration vessels with weapons designed for defense rather than offense. It was quite a fight just to get the Defiant designated as a pure warship around here, much less trying to go for an entire fleet of ships like it.''" External link * de:Kriegsschiff ja:軍艦 nl:Oorlogsschip Category:Starship classifications